A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 14 - Catelyn III
Catelyn III ist das vierzehnte Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Catelyn Tully. Zusammenfassung Catelyns Befürchtungen über Brans Sturz werden bestätigt durch ein Attentat auf das Leben des Jungen. Catelyn kann den Angreifer lange genug aufhalten, bis Brans Schattenwolf Sommer ihr zu Hilfe kommt und den Attentäter tötet. Catelyn ist sich jetzt sicher, dass Bran nicht gefallen ist, sondern dass er geschubst wurde. Synopsis Catelyn wacht an Brans Bett Acht Tage, nachdem Eddard Stark und der Hofstatt Robert Baratheons Winterfell verlassen hat, sitzt Catelyn immer noch rund um die Uhr am Bett von Bran. Ihr Zustand verschlechtert sich zusehends. Maester Luwin betritt den Raum, um ihr zu berichten, wie teuer der Besuch des Königs für das Haus Stark geworden ist, aber Catelyn möchte sich damit nicht befassen. Trotzdem fährt der Maester fort und schlägt vor, wie man Geld sparen könne. Catelyn bestimmt, dass der Haushofmeister sich mit diesen Zahlen beschäftigen soll. Luwin erinnert sie daran, dass Vayon Pool mit Eddard in den Süden gegangen sei und dass sie erst einen neuen Haushofmeister bestimmen müsse. Auch seien einige andere Stellen neu zu besetzen wie die des Hauptamanns der Garde oder der Stallmeister, da Hullen auch mit Eddard losgezogen sei. Catelyn schreit Luwin an und fragt ihn, wie er nur glauben könne, dass sie sich um solche Dinge Gedanken machen könne, wo es Bran so schlecht ginge. Robb, der unbemerkt eingetreten ist, sagt, dass er sich um diese Dinge kümmern werde. Nachdem der Maester gegangen ist, fragt Robb seine Mutter, ob sie es für gut halte, so viel Zeit an Brans Bett zu verbringen. Er moniert, dass sie nicht einmal ihrer Familie recht Lebewohl gesagt habe. Catelyn sagt, dass sie es nicht ertragen kann, nicht an Brans Seite zu sein, weil sie fürchtet, dass er sterben könne. Robb versucht sie zu beruhigen: Maester Luwin habe gesagt, dass das Schlimmste überstanden sei und dass seine anderen Kinder, ihn selber eingenommen, sie auch bräuchten. Er sagt, dass Rickon ihm den ganzen Tag hinterherlaufe und das Gefühl habe, dass er von allen allein gelassen worden wäre. Ein Attentäter tritt in Brans Zimmer Robb hört draußen einen Schattenwolf heulen Sommer (Schattenwolf) und öffnet das Fenster. Er denkt, dass das Geheule Bran ein gutes Gefühl geben würde. Als weitere Schattenwölfe, unter anderem Struppel und Grauwind, in das Geheul einsteigen, schreit Catelyn Robb hysterisch an, er solle dafür sorgen das das Geheule aufhöre, bricht anschließend aber vor Erschöpfung zusammen. Robb hilft ihr hoch, doch dann bemerkt er, dass nun auch die Hunde in das Geheul einstimmten. Verwundert tritt er wieder ans Fenster und bemerkt, dass der Bibliotheksturm brennt. Robb stürzt aus dem Zimmer und nimmt die vor der Tür stehenden Wachen mit, um bei der Brandlöschunug zu helfen, Catelyn bleibt bei Bran zurück. Als sie sich wieder vom Fenster abwendet, steht sie einem dreckigen, kleinen Mann gegenüber, der ein Messer trägt. Der Mann beschwert sich darüber, dass Catelyn nicht hier sein sollte und bewegt sich in Richtung Bran. Er erklärt, dass er ihm den Gnadenstoß geben werde. Catelyn versucht zu schreien, aber der Mann ist blitzschnell bei ihr und hält ihr das Messer an die Kehle. Catelyn schafft es irgendwie, ihre Hand vor das Messer zu bekommen und es wegzudrücken, dabei schneidet sie sich tief in die Hand. Sie beißt in die Hand des Mannes und kann sich von seiner Umklammerung befreien. Der Mann will sie erneut angreifen, als plötzlich Brans Schattenwolf Sommer erscheint und ihm die Kehle durchbeißt. Als der Mann tot ist, legt sich der Wolf auf Brans Bett, worüber Catelyn lachen muss. Robb kehrt mit Maester Luwin, Ser Rodrik Cassel und der halben Garde von Winterfell in Brans Zimmer zurück. Catelyn wird zu ihrem Gemach gebracht. Die Alte Nan hilft ihr, sich auszuziehen und in ein Bad zu steigen. Nach dem Bad verarztet Maester Luwin den Schnitt an ihrer Hand, der fast bis auf die Knochen geht. Der Maester gibt ihr Mohnblumensaft, damit sie schlafen kann. Sie erwacht vier Tage später. Alles kommt ihr wie ein Alptraum vor, aber der Schmerz in ihrer Hand erinnert sie an die Realität. Sie schämt sich für ihr Verhalten seit Brans Sturz. Catelyn verdächtigt die Lennisters Robb erscheint, um nach ihr zu sehen, er trägt eine Rüstung und ein Schwert. Bei ihm sind Theon Graufreud, Rodrik Cassel und Hallis Mollen, der neue Hauptmann der Wache. Hallis erklärt ihr, dass niemand wüsste, wer der Fremde war, aber er sei gesehen worden, wie er bei den Ställen herumgeschlichen sei. Hodor habe ihn vermutlich dort bemerkt, konnte sich aber nicht verständigen, und so blieb er unentdeckt, auch weil die Ställe halb leer sind, weil viele Pferde nach Königsmund bzw. zur Nachtwache mitgenommen worden seien. Catelyn vermutet, dass entweder der Besuch des Königs oder das Haus Lennister etwas mit dem Mann zu tun haben könnte. Die Wache hat sein Versteck gefunden, dort waren 90 Silberhirsche unter dem Stroh versteckt Spoiler zeigen Prinz Joffrey Baratheon hatte den Attentäter bezahlt, siehe: VI-Tyrion III.. Catelyn überrascht die Männer mit der Feststellung, dass der Angriff allein Bran galt. Als Robb fragt, wer einem schlafenden Jungen etwas antun wollen könnte, antwortet Catelyn, dass er als Lord lernen müsse, sich solche Fragen selbst zu beantworten. Vielleicht habe Bran etwas gesehen, das er nicht hätte sehen sollen Spoiler zeigen was ja auch stimmt, ironischerweise war das aber nicht der Grund, warum Joffrey ihn umbringen lassen wollte, sondern weil er seinem Vater imponieren wollte, siehe: VI-Jaime IV.. Währenddessen betritt auch Maester Luwin das Zimmer. Robb vermutet, dass irgendjemand Angst davor haben könnte, was Bran sagen könnte oder was er gesehen hat. Er befiehlt, dass Zimmer strenger bewachen zu lassen, woraufhin Hallis Mollen das Zimmer verlässt. Ser Rodrik merkt an, dass die Tatwaffe sehr wertvoll sei: ein Dolch aus valyrischem Stahl mit einem Griff aus Drachenknochen. Er vermutet, dass der Täter von jemandem angeheuert worden sei, weil sich ein Mann von so niedriger Geburt solch einen Dolch nie leisten könnte. Catelyn erzählt den vier Männern von der Vermutung ihrer Schwester Lysa über Jon Arryns Tod. Sie erinnert daran, dass Jaime nicht mit den anderen zur Jagd gegangen sei an dem Tag, als Bran stürzte, und dass sie nicht glaube, dass Bran gefallen sei, sondern dass er geschubst wurde. Die anderen müssen zugeben, dass dies eine gute Erklärung sein könnte. Maester Luwin erinnert sie daran, dass es trotzdem nur Vermutungen seien und dass sie schweigen müssten, solange es keine Beweise gebe. Nach einigem Nachdenken entscheidet sich Catelyn, mit Ser Rodrik heimlich die Weißklinge entlang nach Weißwasserhafen zu reiten und per Schiff nach Königsmund zu reisen, um die Wahrheit über den Anschlag herauszufinden und um Eddard vor den Lennisters zu warnen. Sie hofft, die Hauptstadt so noch vor dem Hofstaat zu erreichen, der langsam den Königsweg entlangzieht. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Winterfell spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Catelyn Tully Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 14